Delayed Minutes
by CanYouSeeTheLastFallenTear
Summary: Wendy and Avary get caught in their secret relationship. Are they going down or up?


The minutes where going by as my mother kept "driving" to the most popular point to Oregon, or as I call it 'speeding.' _Gravity Falls? _I thought, reading through the map. _That's a creative town name. _I looked at my mother. "Mom?" I asked her. She looked at me, as she was driving. "Yes, Avirelle?" My mother replied in a hasty tone. "What's the point of the name of this town? I mean-it's pretty interesting but _very _uncommon." I stated. My mother looked back at the road, cutting the drivers without the use of her blinkers. "Well the guy who named this town, obviously wasn't sober, hun." She said. The car ride was disastrous. The car was almost damaged. I'm just happy it is finally over. My mother parked next to a little cabin/store thing. _The Mystery Shack? _I read silent to myself. _Why is everything named so interesting? _I thought. "Avirelle, come with me inside of here. Maybe there's gas here." My mother said. I walked into the store with my mother. "Is there any gas here?" She asked some worker with beautiful, shiny, red hair. The redheaded girl looked at my mother and put her magazine down. "The only gas we have here, is the gas Soos produces." She said, laughing. "You guys seem pretty unfamiliar. You guys seem pretty new. The name's Wendy." My mother nodded. "I see. You have a name tag." She said, annoyed. I looked at my mom. "Aren't you gonna introduce us?" I asked her. My mother looked at me in disgust. "Fine. I _will. _This is my mother, Lauren and I'm Avirelle, but I prefer Avary." Wendy smiled. This girl with brown hair and a colorful sweater popped up behind the counter. "Hi I'm Mabel!" The girl shouted. "New girl, aye? In this town, the boys will be driving you crazy! Well, at least for me." I laughed. My mother looked disappointed."I see you're making friends. I have to go before the car runs out of gas. I'm going to leave you here for awhile." My mother said, walking away, and into the car. Mabel pointed to a boy. "That's my brother...Dipper! By the way, he is in need of a girlfriend." I was uninterested. "How old are you?" she asked. I looked at her. "I'm almost fifteen." I replied. Mabel gasped. "Dipper likes the older girls. You know that right?" I was still very uninterested. He's young. No thank you. Wendy looked at me. "You should hangout with my gang, and I." She offered. I widened my eyes. "Gang?!" I yelled. Wendy laughed. "No, not like that...Well...Sort of like that." Wendy replied. _Beep-Beep New text message from: Robbie._ Wendy's phone received a text. She read it out loud, "Our love is as delicate as a flower. The more you pull me out, the less petals fall." I was confused, entirely. "What is _that _even suppose to mean?" I asked Mabel and Wendy. Wendy shrugged. "Ex-boyfriends." she replied in disgust. "Anyway, Avary, right?" I smiled and nodded. "I'm off at 7:45 tonight, can you hangout then?" I looked at the time, as the clock stroke at 6:55. "I think I might be able to." I said. "Cool. See you then." She replied. "Wait, can I get your number?" I asked her. She wrote it on a piece of paper and handed it to me, as I walked away. Dipper sat on the desk thing. "You're Dipper right?" I asked him. He nodded in agreement. "How did-" He started, but I interrupted. "Your sister told me." I said. He smiled. "You know Mabel?" he asked. I looked at Mabel and pointed to her. "Yeah, she's that girl right? Aha, she told me you like the older chicks." He laughed, blushing. "I like older girls, like you. I-I mean I-I-um certainly do not like you, b-but I like girls y-your age. No, I mean I like you but not girls that age. I mean... never mind." Dipper said, confusingly. My mom walked in. "Avary, c'mon we've gotta head home for a few minutes!" She shouted. I walked into the car with her. As she was driving, I really couldn't stop thinking about Wendy. As I walked into my house, wood fell off the roof. Then my mother walked in and smelled the air, "Home sweet home." She said.

LATER THAT DAY- It was 7:48. I called Wendy. "Can you pick me up?" I asked her. She asked my address, and I gave it to her. "Can I just personally come over, myself? I don't feel like really going somewhere too hardcore tonight." Wendy asked. I muted the phone and screamed in excitement for a minute than put it off mute. "Yeah, sure." I replied. "Cool. I'm almost there." She said. Five minutes later, she popped at my door. "Hey Wendy." I said. "Hey." She said, walking in. I showed her my room and we where laying on the floor of my room, looking through magazines. "I know I just met you," I started. "but I think I'm confusingly starting to create feeling for you...I think I'm lesbian...or bisexual." She loosked up at me, moved my hair to the side. "I was thinking the same." Wendy replied. We stared into each others eyes as hers where sparkling. She grew closer to me, leaned in and kissed me for a long thirty seconds.


End file.
